


Happy Anniversary Derek

by NikoleStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary Colors, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Kittens, M/M, Misunderstandings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Star Wars References, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Five memories for five years and one new one to remember.





	Happy Anniversary Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot attempt at the 5+1 that wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it.

"Deerrr-Beearr." Stiles sing-songs somewhere behind Derek causing him to hit his head on the desk's top. Where he currently was on hands and knees."What are you looking for? Your wedding ring perhaps?"   
  
Derek crawled out from under their desk rubbing the back of his head, soothing the spot where he had hit it.   
  
"What..ugh...no..I..was uh...-" Derek stuttered out searching for the right words or excuses. "-no, I...I. Yeah, actually, but how did you know that?" Derek was trying to lie but as soon as he turned around seeing Stiles on their bed he knew he couldn't lie to his husband, not to Stiles.

 

Stiles was laying down on his stomach with his legs bent up, his feet kicking back and forth in the air. He looked like the seventeen year old boy that Derek had first fell in love with. That was nine years ago.

 

“Well, hmm, lets see first you have been hunting around the house for two weeks now like a mad man on a mission. Second you have been acting oddly towards me the last four days. So I suggest that you retrace your steps from the day you lost it Der.” Stiles explained getting up on to his knees and crawling towards Derek, making Derek shift the front of his pants to adjust his semi-hard dick, before hopping off the bed entirely.

 

Stiles walked over to Derek reaching out his hand for his husband to take. Which Derek did instantly with a gentle squeeze.

 

“Sti don’t you think I have tried that already. It kills me to know that I have lost something so precious and meaningful to me, to us, as my wedding ring.” Derek tried hard not to let the tears, that he could feel and see beading in his eyes, fall.

 

“Oh Derek, it’s going to be alright babe, I just know it.” Stiles wrapped Derek in a tight hug before leaning back to look in his eyes and pecking him on the lips.

 

Unfortunately that made Derek’s tears fall both from the sadness at the loss or misplacement of his ring and at the tenderness and love that Stiles was showing him.

 

“I hope so.” Derek said bringing Stiles in for a deeper kiss.

 

“We will. Now where do you think you put it when you took it off?” Stiles asked.

 

“I was cooking that beef roast and biscuits for the family dinner we had two weeks ago with our parents and so I took it off so that I didn't get dough and spice rub in the diamonds. I thought I had put it in the Chewbacca cookie jar, like I usually do when I take them off in the kitchen.” Derek explained forlornly.

 

“Well then let's have a look there first. I’ll meet you down there I want to get some socks on my feet are a bit cold.” Stiles shrugged walking to his dresser.

 

“Yeah okay.” Derek laughed out shaking his head, at his husband and his always cold feet, all the while walking downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Derek opened the lid of the chewy jar to see the same thing he had seen before when he had searched the past weeks….absolutely nothing.

 

Feeling dejected Derek turned around to see Stiles who had at sometime come down beyond Derek's knowing looking hopeful. 

 

“Any luck?”

 

“No.” Derek answered feeling even worse when Stiles too looked disappointed.

 

At least for a second before he said “Where else could you have put it for safekeeping?” Stiles asked with an optimistic smile.

 

“Uh, well maybe in the rose colored bowl on my dresser.” Derek sounded unsure even to his own ears.

 

“Well then let's look up there next. I know it’s gotta be somewhere.” Stiles said almost pushing Derek up the stairs. When they got almost halfway up the stairs all of a sudden Stiles stops and says- “Oh no Scott just text me saying he needs my help, so Ill be back soon. Please keep looking okay.”- all the while back tracking down the stairs waving his arms around like the spaz that he hasn't been in years.

 

Even though Derek found Stiles behavior to be super suspicious he wasn't allowed to say anything before Stiles was out the door with a ‘love you and goodbye’. Derek realizes when he reaches their room that Stiles had left without any shoes on.

 

What the hell was happening to his husband?

 

Digressing on the odd behavior from Stiles, Derek heads off to the rose colored bowl that Laura had given him for his eighteenth birthday.

 

Only to find a strip of gold paper the size of a fortune slip from a fortune cookie, in Stiles wispy handwriting. 

 

No ring in sight. 

 

So Derek reads the note.

  
  
  


1.

 

**Go to the place**

**Where we first**

**Made love**

 

Derek runs out of their room, down the stairs, through their living room to the garage straight to Roscoe, Stiles beloved jeep.

 

Another weird clue that Stiles was up to something since he would have taken his jeep to meet with Scott.

 

Yes it was unconventional but when the moment came they didn't really care where they were as long as they were together. They had finally had a romantic date planned, the day after Stiles had turned eighteen, but afterwards they had such a hard time keeping their hands off of one another. So much so that Stiles had pulled the car over and they had made passionate love in the back of Stiles jeep.

 

Derek looked up front, almost hoping it would be somewhere easy to find so that he didn't have to crawl into the back seat. Of course Stiles was a shit so he wouldn’t make it easy. So Derek had to crawl in to the back and looked around for the little slip of pesky ( if not slightly romantic if Derek was being honest with himself) paper.

 

Finally a few minutes later Derek had found the strip of paper, this one a royal red, it was tucked into the center of the car seat. Where long ago Derek’s watch had slipped off while in the heat of the moment.

  
  
  


2.

 

**Go to the Place**

**Where we had**

**Our first fight**

 

After reading this note Derek became confused. He couldn’t remember exactly where this note would be hinting at, because he couldn't remember where they had had their first fight. It had been such a small and stupid fight that Derek didn't even put it to memory.

 

It could be only one of two places really. The laundry room or the living room.

 

From the garage Derek headed to the living room first, since it was the closest, and the immediately started to look around for any sign of a slip of colored paper.

 

At first glance there didn't seem to be any obvious change to the room, but once again he knew it wouldn't be that easy, knowing Stiles.

 

Derek started by pulling up the couch cushions, looking in the side table,along the bookshelves, and even around the television stand.

 

Nothing.

 

Derek was about to give up and try looking in the laundry room, when he noticed something hanging off of their living rooms ceiling fans light shade.

 

It was right there in front of him. Another small slip of paper, this time a nice jade green color. With one quick stretch and half jump Derek was now reading the third romantic clue, on this weird but wonderfully thought out and adventurous scavenger hunt, that Derek had no doubt was created by his amazing and crazy husband.

  
  


3.

 

**On to the**

**Place where**

**I said yes**

 

 

Derek instantly knew where to go next. He jogged his way to the bathroom down the hall.

 

It had been as horrible and completely unromantic as it sounded. Derek hadn't planned to propose to Stiles in their bathroom, but unfortunately that is how it had happened. All thanks to Derek's crummy hiding skills. 

 

Stiles had found the ring within the ring box, inside one of the drawers in the bathroom. Derek's plans had gone straight out the window.

 

Later on Derek had divulged how he had planned to propose to Stiles after a romantic dinner from their favorite French restaurant, under the stars at a planetarium. Then after they were finished eating Derek would then bring out the ring and get on one knee and the night would have finished with dessert at home.

 

Surprising this one clue was the easiest to find.

 

One quick look to the sink Derek found that the strip of paper was taped to the underneath part of the faucet spout. He was careful to peel off the blue piece of paper, being cautious not to tear it and started to read it once it was fully off.

  
  
  


4.

 

**Go to the place**

**were we said**

**I do under**

**the stars**

 

The backyard.

 

Derek knew that was his next place to go. 

 

It had been five years ago that him and Stiles had gotten married right here in their backyard under the stars.They had they parents and a minister to say yes in front of, unfortunately their friends and family were not able to come on such short notice. He also realized that something big must be going on. He opened the back door to find a paper path that looked suspiciously like several hundred slips of paper all in the four different colors that Derek had already found. But along with the gold, red, green, and blue there was another color, this one a deep pink. He was hoping he had not missed a note somewhere.

 

Derek started walking up the path that lead around their house to the full backyard.

“Oh my…” Derek's breath released in a rush at the sight before him.

Stiles was standing in front of his father, who was standing at the end of the paper trail. On each side of the trail was their friends and family. Something that meant so much to both of them.

 

“Wha..-” Derek started to ask when he reached Stiles.

 

“I know it’s not the planetarium but Derek Steven Hale will you do me the wonderful pleasure of renewing our vows?” Stiles asked holding out a black ring box with a deep pink paper this one a bit bigger in size glued to the top of the ring box.

  
  


5.

 

**The thing you seek**

**lays with the one**

**who holds your heart**

 

Derek briefly looks up at Stiles to see him smiling, before he looks back down to open the box just to see his silver ring band that has two diamonds in an infinity symbol, symbolizing him and Stiles, his soulmate for life.

 

“How...where...when?” Derek had too many questions running around his head to get a full sentence out.

 

“I took it that night when you had placed it in chewy and gave it to my dad. Then the next day I took it to the Jeweler to have it engraved.” Stiles answered grabbing Derek's ring out of the box, while handing the box off to Scott, and handing the ring to Derek so he could read it.

 

Eternally Yours 

 

Is what it said then it had a heart on each end of the words.

 

“Will you Derek?” Stiles asked biting his lip.

 

“Of course I would renew our vows a thousand times. I love you Stiles.” Derek whispered before kissing Stiles sweetly.

  
  
  


+1

 

**Meet me at the Kalihi**

**where the pets**

**are so friendly**

 

When Stiles woke up it was to their hotel door shutting. Blurry eyed and confused Stiles sat up and the first thing he saw was a deep pink slip of paper that was all to familiar.

 

After they had renewed their vows, Derek and Stiles had gone on a second honeymoon to the same place as the first honeymoon: Hawaii. 

 

Stiles didn't recognize the name Kalihi so he instantly took to researching the name and found that it belonged to Kalihi Pet Center. Which with the clue now made sense.

 

Stiles quickly took a shower and got dressed. Leaving the hotel room, making sure to have the room key, his wallet, and phone. He then followed his GPS on his phone glad and lucky that the store was only a twenty minute walk. 

 

What a beautiful scenery Stiles had on his walk to the store.

 

Once there Stiles didn't see Derek right away but after just two rows he saw him holding a beautiful fluffy brown Persian kitten. 

 

“Oh my gosh Der. He...she...it is so freaking cute babe.” Stiles said almost in a squeal.

 

Stiles and Derek had been talking about getting a pet for awhile now but they hadn’t found the right one for them.

“It’s a boy and I saw him in the window when we were taking a look at all the shops and I thought he was perfect. I thought of a name for him, but if you don't like it we can always change it.” Derek told Stiles.

 

“Oh yeah what is it? Hello there handsome...hello...you are so sweet…” Stiles kept muttering sweet things to the kitten.

 

Derek looked on in delight and fondness at his husband. “Look at his name tag Sti.” Derek instructed.

 

Stiles looked at the name that was engraved on the tag and felt that the name was absolutely perfect because it stood for what brought them here to begin with.

 

“His name is perfect Der.” Stiles said cuddling the kitten.

 

Chewbacca (Chewy) was the purr-fect name for their new addition.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
